Henry McGee
Henry McGee is an English comedy actor, best known as a straight man to Benny Hill and announcer on "The Benny Hill Show." Born Henry James Marris-McGee on May 14, 1929 in South Kensington, England, he was a student at Stonyhurst College studying for his medical degree, but the sudden death of his father in 1946 put financial strains on the family and he started pursuing an acting career. Backed by his mother, who had been an actress, McGee started taking supporting roles in films and television series and dramas, including "The Italian Job" with Michael Caine and Benny Hill in 1969, "The Saint" and "The Avengers." McGee started intermittently on "The Benny Hill Show," sharing the role as straightman to Hill with Nicolas Parsons through the 70s until he became a regular performer on the show in 1975. He also became famous as "mummy" of Honey Monster, a large, yellow, furry creature in advertisements for the breakfast cereal "Sugar Puffs." During hiatus time, McGee also took comedy roles in feature films, such as "Holiday on the Buses," "Adventures of a Taxi Driver," "Revenge of the Pink Panther" and "Carry On Emmannuelle" as well as TV appearances on "The Worker," "Rising Damp" and "There Was An Englishman, An Irishman and a Scotsman." After "The Benny Hill Show" was cancelled in 1989, McGee returned to work with Benny Hill in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York. He also attended Benny's funeral along with Louise English and Sue Upton. Semi-retired by now, he appeared in an episode of the series, "Last of the Summer Wine" and the A&E series "Biography" in a bio on Benny Hill's life. After a long and successful theater career during which he tackled a wide range of roles, receiving plaudits for deadpan delivery in farces such as "Plunder," McGee sadly spent the last six months of his life in a nursing home, suffering from Alzheimer's disease. He passed away January 28, 2006 and was buried at Brompton Cemetery, London, survived by one daughter, Stephanie McGee. Episode(s) * The European Song Contest * Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * Fun in the Kitchen * Spot Black * Great British Dancing Finals * Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Murder on the Oregon Express * Sale of the Half-Century * Women's Lib TV * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Name That Tune * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Big Poppa * The Monte Carbolic Show * Talking Point * Super-Teech * Holiday * Scuttle-Vision * The Hot Shoe Show * The B-Team * Forever Love * Carmen * R. Dibble: Handyman * The Herd * Cagney and Lacey * The Halitosis Kid * Club Chicago-Go * The Crook Report * Holding Out for a Hero * Pepy's Diary * Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Gallery 1henry_mcgee.jpg henry mcgee45.PNG 4benny11.jpg 11597-277-0.jpg BH_FFC_01.jpg lostislandofmunga.jpg MFH100.jpg specguest.jpg Tommy_Tupper_Talk_Show_0032r.jpg tve11597-19720223-544.gif tve11597-19740207-544.jpg Park04.PNG Henry57.PNG Henry71.PNG Tbhs675.PNG Tbhs679.PNG Tbhs83.PNG 00henry1.PNG Dan10.JPG Dan11.JPG Pp17.JPG family4.JPG Family6.JPG Clyde2.JPG Tbhs034.jpg blod25.PNG 00henry mcgee.JPG 00henry mcgee88.JPG 00henry mcgee67.JPG 00henry mcgee44.JPG Victorian01.JPG Victorian05.JPG Villain02.JPG Villain03.JPG Villain06.JPG 00henry mcgee91.JPG 00henry mcgee33.JPG Heart06.JPG Todd00.JPG 00henry mcgee99.JPG Legend000.JPG Moira10.JPG|Henry and Moira Foot Loser02.JPG Loser19.JPG Loser21.JPG Meeting01.JPG Meeting06.JPG Meeting08.JPG Meeting09.JPG Meeting11.JPG Poppa11.JPG Wonder19.JPG Wonder26.JPG bob and henry.JPG|Bob Todd and Henry McGee|link=Bob Todd Fingers17.JPG Holiday002.JPG Holiday011.JPG Holiday26.JPG Holiday30.JPG Paso16.JPG 00henry88.JPG Costas01.JPG Costas05.JPG Costas10.JPG Disco17.JPG Health08.JPG Health17.JPG Lep07.JPG Man01.JPG Man02.JPG Man05.JPG Man09.JPG Henry mcgee45.JPG Lorraine 22.JPG Bucket01.JPG Bucket25.JPG Bucket27.JPG 00henry mc67.JPG Fripp03.JPG Fripp06.JPG Hali06.JPG 00henry mcgee9.JPG Fred 31.JPG Fred 32.JPG Ernie 31.JPG Ernie32.JPG Ernie36.JPG Barber07.JPG Life003.JPG Life005.JPG Dalt08.JPG Dep16.JPG Henry mcgee34.JPG ---- Category:Actors Category:Regular Cast Members Category:Deceased Actors Category:1969 Cast Members Category:1970 Cast Members Category:1971 Cast Members Category:1972 Cast Members Category:1973 Cast Members Category:1975 Cast Members Category:1974 Cast Members Category:1976 Cast Members Category:1977 Cast Members Category:1979 Cast Members Category:1978 Cast Members Category:1980 Cast Members Category:1981 Cast Members Category:1982 Cast Members Category:1984 Cast Members Category:1983 Cast Members Category:1985 Cast Members Category:1986 Cast Members Category:1988 Cast Members Category:1989 Cast Members Category:1994 Cast Member